


band aids don't fix bullet holes

by apaixono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is one of EXO's top agents who does <i>not</i> have a crush on the hot new doctor, shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	band aids don't fix bullet holes

"Target spotted at ten o' clock. Oh, wait, two? Damn, wait—"

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo interjects smoothly, tapping his earpiece to keep it in place. He doesn't even bother with code names. "Please shut up."

"No, okay, Kai says it's one o' clock. Well, shit," Chanyeol grumbles. "Ah, anyway. Target at one o' clock. Black motorcycle jacket, snapback, joggers. By the looks of it, he's unarmed and unaware. Pretty easy shot if you ask me."

"I'm not," Kyungsoo replies, readying his gun. From the corner of his eye, he sees Sehun, his partner for this operation, do the same thing from behind a pillar. "Ready when you are, Ohmija."

"Readier than Happy Virus will ever be," Sehun's monotonous voice makes the jab hurt a little more. Kyungsoo bites back a snort as he sees the younger spy move stealthily away from his hiding place, closer to their target—a lanky guy who looks like a runway model but is actually a notorious drug dealer. Basic operation, really, but it needs to be done. He ignores Chanyeol's spluttering on his earpiece as he steps away from his own pillar.

Ah, the target spots him as he moves towards the plaza. Not all organic market shoppers wear turtlenecks, after all. Kyungsoo catches the man's eyes widen before picking up his pace, notably away from him. _Ha. Nice try._ With a smirk, he follows the increasingly anxious man, steps brisk but still with an air of casualness.

"He walks so fucking fast," Sehun grumbles.

"You have longer legs than me and yet I can hold him at gunpoint," Kyungsoo points out.

"Less talking, more walking," Chanyeol interrupts. Kyungsoo resists the urge to mute his earpiece as his target makes a sharp left, towards an abandoned alley. How cliché.

The drug dealer is furtively trying to climb a brick wall when Kyungsoo finally reaches him. "Try stepping on something," He suggests, grin widening when the man all but tumbles down.

"W-who are y-you? W-what d-do you w-want?" The man asks, trembling. His tremors intensify when Kyungsoo steps closer.

"Your arrest would be fantastic," He shrugs. "Now, do you want to play nice and come with me, or do you still want to make my life harder and resist? Because there's a Harry Potter marathon tonight, and I really don't want to miss it."

"I—I didn't do anything! Why s-should I be a-arrested?" The man shrieks. Oh, dear.

"Okay, look, when I said tonight, I meant in an hour. That isn't enough to _speed read_ through your entire warrant," Kyungsoo says irritatedly. "Now, I repeat: are you coming with me, or do I have to resort to less pleasant means? Because I will get what I want, Mr. Song, be it your arrest or my Hogwarts fix."

"G-get away!" Mr. Song fumbles around for something inside his jacket. Kyungsoo lets out a soft curse as the man brings out a gun, holding it shakily in both of his hands.

"...Oops," He hears Chanyeol say.

"You are dead to me, Happy Virus," Kyungsoo growls as he brings out his own gun. "Mr. Song, I suggest you drop the gun."

"And I s-suggest you leave!" Mr. Song says hysterically. "You'll never catch me!"

"That's what they all say," He sighs, annoyed. "Mr. Song, drop the gun. This is not a suggestion anymore, it's an order."

The man, predictably, does not drop the gun. With a wail, he fires it, drops it, and pushes Kyungsoo out of the way hard as he makes a run for it. The agent hits the wall with a loud thud as Mr. Song scrambles out of the alley.

Right into Sehun, who is waiting for him outside.

The tall man quickly tackles him down, twisting his arm in a painful angle behind his back as he shoves the drug dealer on the damp asphalt. "That shot was highly unnecessary, don't you think?" He grunts, locking Mr. Song's wrists together in handcuffs. "That's going to add to your sentence, by the way. Illegal possession of firearms, and resistance to arrest. Ready to spend this lifetime and your next one in jail?"

The man could only whimper.

"Backup's coming," Chanyeol says, pride evident in his tone despite the static. "Good job, guys."

"Thanks," Kyungsoo croaks, rubbing his chest as he leans against the wall that he crashed into. His breaths are coming in labored gasps of air, and he's feeling a little dizzy. Maybe a little _too_ dizzy. Did the backup come already? Why are there two Sehuns? _This can't be good._ "Chan—Mija. Call. Updates. Rest. I—"

"D.O.? D.O., are you alright?" Chanyeol's worried voice floods his ears, but it's too late. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, takes another labored breath, and promptly blacks out.

  


****

—————

  


Kyungsoo wakes up to bright artificial lights, a radio softly playing old love songs, and the strong smell of antiseptic.

_Wait, what?_

He opens his eyes to look at his surroundings. Okay, so he's in the headquarters' infirmary. He recognizes the scratchy sheets, the mint green wallpaper, and the tacky framed typography on the walls. But why is he here? Wasn't he in the alley with Sehun? He should be in debriefing right now. With a grunt, he pushes himself up, immediately wincing as the head rush threatens to topple him out of bed. He all but collapses back against his pillows, groaning and clutching his head.

"Oh, you're awake," A pleasant voice says, and Kyungsoo cracks an eye open to see a short, petite, _fucking attractive_ man approach his bed. Decked in an oversized doctor's coat and sky blue scrubs, he looks like a (very, _very_ attractive) kid playing dress-up. "Does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah, because I tried to sit up," Kyungsoo mumbles, throat scratchy. "Why am I here?"

"Name and alias?" The man says instead, rummaging for a pen in one of his pockets.

"Do Kyungsoo, D.O." He replies. "Is debriefing done?"

"Birthday?" The man continues, jotting down something on his clipboard.

"January 12, 1993. Where's Sehun?"

"Blood type?"

"A. Please stop ignoring me," Kyungsoo huffs. "Why am I here? I need to be in debriefing. I don't need to be here."

"You got shot in the arm, and you have a mild concussion," The man explains, still writing on his clipboard. His brows furrow from behind his glasses, and Kyungsoo will find it cute if he wasn't in pain and confused as fuck. "We're also looking at the probability of bruised ribs. Of course you need to be here."

"Wait, what? I didn't get shot," He frowns. "And who are you? Where's Yixing?"

"The bullet grazed your left arm," The man points to Kyungsoo's arm, which upon closer inspection, is actually wrapped in bandages. "Same thing."

"I'm fine," Kyungsoo insists, even though his head is pounding mercilessly. "Please let me out. I have to close this case."

"Nope." The latter hums, tapping his clipboard thoughtfully. "Bed rest for two days, no strenuous work on your bad arm for two weeks. That includes firearms, wielding weapons, and manual combat."

"What?" He exclaims, jumping up—and almost falling over if not for the doctor quickly steadying him with sturdy arms. His chest is solid and warm, and he smells like strongly like vanilla, expensive cologne, and Kyungsoo's hopes and dreams. _Fuck._

"Proves my point now, doesn't it?" The man says smugly as he helps him lie back down on the pillows. "You'll be discharged from the infirmary two days from now. I'll have a nurse bring in your medicines in a while. Dinner is at seven."

"But my work—" Kyungsoo complains feebly.

"I'm sure EXO can function without their star agent for a while," The latter shrugs, infuriating (and very distracting) grin still on his face. "Rest. I'll drop by again tonight."

And before Kyungsoo could complain even more, the doctor swivels and walks out of the room, still jotting down on his clipboard.

Kyungsoo groans and leans back, wondering what did he do to deserve this fate.

  


****

—————

  


"So did you meet the hot new doctor?"

Kyungsoo looks up from his lunch to see Sehun grinning at him. They just got back from debriefing (they postponed it until he was discharged), and now they are grabbing lunch at the cafeteria. "What." He asks flatly.

"Rumor has it that Yixing ge's friend is now working for us," The younger says, shoving kimbap into his mouth. "And more rumors say that he's super hot."

"You have a boyfriend," Kyungsoo reminds him. "Who is a nurse. In the same infirmary."

"I know. Luhan is the one who told me about the hot new doctor," Sehun shrugs. "So? Did you?"

There's no point in arguing with Sehun, he thinks, so he sighs and pokes at his japchae. "Yeah. He was my attending physician."

"And...?" Sehun prompts.

"And he's infuriating," Kyungsoo finishes. "He prescribed two weeks of no strenuous activity on a top-grade agent."

"Damn right he should," The younger nods. "Any input on his dashing good looks? Luhan told me he already has a fanclub."

"Please don't tell me he's a part of it," Kyungsoo groans.

"Of course not. He has me," Sehun snorts. "But they're still open for recruitment, so if you're interested, just give Lu a call."

"I can stab this fork in your jugular and make it look like an accident, Oh Sehun, so help me God—"

"I explicitly told you no weapon-wielding, didn't I?"

The two agents turn to see Kyungsoo's doctor standing behind them, carrying his own empty lunch tray. "I said two weeks of rest. It's been four days," He continues, shaking his head. "You agents, honestly."

"A fork is not a weapon," Kyungsoo argues weakly, because _god,_ the doctor is wearing a polo shirt and jeans under his coat today, and he should look like a dad on a golf tournament, but he doesn't. _Fuck._

"Oh! You two know each other?" Another voice joins in the fun, and Kyungsoo tears his eyes away from the new doctor to see Yixing, the head doctor of the infirmary and one of his closest friends, approach them. Unlike the three Koreans, however, he's holding an empty bowl.

"Sort of. Kyungsoo here was my patient for the Song case," The doctor explains, and Kyungsoo does not revel in the way the man says his name, _shut up._

"Oh, well that makes things much easier," Yixing beams. "Kyungsoo, Sehun, this is Doctor Kim Junmyeon. He came from our sister organization in London, and will be part of my medical team from now on."

"London?" Sehun repeats around a mouthful of rice. "But you don't have an English accent."

"I wasn't talking in English, wasn't I? Of course I don't have it," Junmyeon replies amusedly, and he says it in perfect English this time, accent and all. Kyungsoo wants to curl up into a ball and cry.

"Well, anyway," Yixing rolls his eyes, "We'll be going ahead. The agents from the Ling case just came in, and Qian told me there are two bloody members of her team."

"Good thing I didn't get the spaghetti today," Junmyeon chuckles. "Well, I'll see you around, Sehun, Kyungsoo."

The two agents wave at the doctors as they make their way out of the cafeteria, Kyungsoo's eyes lingering on the shorter man for a beat too long.

"You like him, don't you?" Sehun smirks. "Your ears are turning red."

"You know what else is red? The tiles when I'm done stabbing you with my fork," Kyungsoo scowls.

"Ah, but Doctor Junmyeon said no weapon wielding," Sehun tuts. "Or are you just looking for an excuse to see him?"

"Go away," Kyungsoo groans, burying his face in his hands.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to see Luhan," Sehun chuckles, rising from the table. "Do you want me to forward your application to the Kim Junmyeon fanclub for you?"

Kyungsoo throws a grape in his head.

  


****

—————

  


Okay, so maybe he has a _little_ crush on Junmyeon.

It's hard not to, honestly; Junmyeon has the face of an idol, the voice of an angel, and the skills that can rival Yixing's. He is gentle and calm, but also funny and friendly. He greets everyone with a smile, eats whatever's in the cafeteria, and is nice to anyone and everyone, even his interns. Luhan, Sehun's boyfriend and the head nurse in the infirmary, also gossiped that the doctor is freakishly smart and quite loaded.

In short, Junmyeon is a prince out of a fairytale.

But Kyungsoo isn't the type to have crushes. He's a stone-cold, stoic agent for EXO, an international organization that aids the government in maintaining peace and order in society. He can shoot a moving target while running and hit where he wants it to. He can disarm a reckless crony and dislocate their shoulder in a minute, tops. He can defuse a bomb, bind a criminal using strips of cloth, and negotiate with sociopaths.

He cannot do crushes.

Crushes...distract him. Feelings are too burdensome, he has decided when he joined EXO. There's no room for pity when a serial killer is on the loose. There's no room for sympathy when a psychopath ruins life after life. In his line of work, there is only loyalty and justice. Plus, a love life is just another addition to his already overflowing plate. He simply has no time to deal with a significant other.

Kyungsoo has been doing pretty fine with being alone. Sure, he sometimes looks at Sehun and Luhan and feels a pang of longing, or wishes he also has someone like Chanyeol who'd drive his civilian boyfriend Baekhyun home before making the hour-long trip back, but he's doing fine. He has always been independent. He has always been detached. He got used to being the extra wheel when his friends get together.

But it doesn't make it any less lonely.

Kyungsoo sighs as he makes his way to the infirmary, stuffing his hands inside his jacket pockets. Dealing with feelings is such a huge hassle; this is why he doesn't like dealing with them in the first place.

"Hey, my favorite patient's back," Junmyeon greets him as he pushes the door open, and Kyungsoo curses his stomach for doing funny flips at the statement. "How's the arm?"

"Better. It's scabbing now," He says, sitting on one of the beds. "It's very itchy."

"Yes, well, that's what scabs do," Junmyeon hums, making his way to Kyungsoo's side. "Just apply the ointment that I'll give you, and you'll be fine. Try not to scratch it."

"I'm trying," Kyungsoo complains, doing just that. At least he's scratching the bandage and not the wound. "It's annoying."

"Poor child," The doctor chuckles, pushing his fingers away and unties the bandage. He appraises it with a soft hum, then goes back to wrap it. He does a better job at it than Kyungsoo does. "Well, try a bit harder. Okay?"

"I guess," He mumbles. Junmyeon is standing so close, and he can smell the doctor's usual vanilla and cologne scent. It's taking all of his self-control not to take a huge whiff. "So can I use my arm now? I really miss being out in the field."

"Yup. But please, just take it easy," Junmyeon frowns at him. "Try not to get hurt."

"I'm an agent," Kyungsoo points out. "It's inevitable for me to get hurt."

"You're one of the top agents, are you not?" Junmyeon shoots back. "I'm sure you can do it."

_Touché._ With a reluctant shrug, Kyungsoo hops off the bed. "Right. Well, I'll see you around, I guess." He trails off.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it," Junmyeon laughs, and god, it's so beautiful. He has fallen so, so hard. The doctor reaches over and takes his wrist, squeezing it reassuringly. "See you around, Kyungsoo. Take care, alright?"

"A-alright," Kyungsoo stammers, dashing away before he could embarrass himself further.

Crushes suck.

  


****

—————

  


"So a little bird told me something really interesting," Chanyeol grins as they stretch, preparing for their training. "Something about you and Junmyeon?"

"Is that little bird named Sehun?" Kyungsoo replies, bending down to reach his toes. "Because I'd like to kill that bird."

"Having crushes isn't that bad, Soo," Chanyeol chuckles. "Besides, he is hot. If I were you, I'd tap that. And maybe take it out on dates. Multiple ones."

"Uh huh," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he straightens, stretching his arms over his head. "Well then, he's all yours."

"No thanks, I have Baekhyunnie," The taller agent says. "Besides, that's not what I just heard. There's more. And it came from a different bird."

"Oh? Do tell," He raises a brow as he reaches for his water bottle. "Surprise me."

"Alright," Chanyeol says, plopping down on the floor. "Junmyeon has a crush on you."

Kyungsoo spits out the huge gulp of water that he just took.

"Ew," Sehun and Jongin—the Kai that corrected Chanyeol's sense of direction during the Song case—chorus as they enter the room, taking in a spluttering Kyungsoo and Chanyeol rolling on the floor, dissolved into peals of laughter.

"Get out of here," Kyungsoo gasps, still coughing. "What the fuck, Chanyeol?"

"It's true!" Chanyeol says in between laughs. "One of the nurse interns, Joy, told me all about it when I got my vitamins last night. She said she overheard Dr. Junmyeon gushing to Yixing about some agent who has prairie dog eyes and a heart-shaped smile."

"The plot thickens," Sehun cheers as he also takes a seat on the gym floor, stretching his long legs. "So, are you going to talk to him about it?"

"What? No! Why would I do that?" Kyungsoo protests, taking another swig of water. He makes sure to drink it first before continuing. "Besides, it's just a rumor. For all we know, he was talking about someone else."

"Aww, is that disappointment I hear, hyung?" Jongin grins at him. "You two look so cute together."

The round-eyed agent groans and buries his face in his hands. It seems like he's been doing a lot of that these days. "Guys, stop. He does not like me. I don't like him. Okay?"

"He's still in denial, let him be," Chanyeol waves the two younger agents with a dismissive hand. "He'll come around soon."

"And by soon, you mean never." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Come on, we've got training to do."

He basks in the collective groan that his teammates let out as he plugs on his earphones. Serves them right.

  


****

—————

  


"You like Junmyeon, don't you?"

"Not you too, Xing," Kyungsoo groans. "I've had enough of this with the team."

"I was just asking," Yixing giggles, leaning back against his many pillows. It's their weekly onesie Saturday night in, wherein they stay in their quarters and hold viewing marathons in their animal onesies. Tonight, they're gorging on burrito bowls while watching badly subbed French romcoms. "No need to get defensive about it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just—" He sighs and runs a hand across his face. "Crushes are such huge burdens. I have trouble concentrating as it is, I don't need a hot doctor to distract me from doing my work well."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I was distracting you," Yixing teases, earning him a rather violent jab on the ribs. "Ow."

"Anyway," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "It's not as if I have the time to cater to my love life or anything. I barely have enough time to call my mother. Having a significant other is just another responsibility."

"Aww, Soo, don't think of it that way," Yixing coos, cradling his head on his chest rather protectively. "Being in love isn't just a responsibility. You deserve to be happy, too. If Junmyeon makes you happy, then I say go for it."

"I know, but—"He sighs again and curls closer to the doctor. His friend is warm and his unicorn onesie is soft. "Ugh, scratch that, I don't know. It's really confusing. And anyway, it's not like he's in my league or anything."

"He's smitten by you, if that helps," The Chinese man chuckles. "I know Joy told Chanyeol, and I know he told you, and I know you're doubting yourself. It's true; Junmyeon has a huge schoolboy crush on you."

"But _why_?" He asks incredulously.

"Well, why not?" Yixing beams, tugging on the beak of Kyungsoo's penguin onesie. "You're cute. You're brave. You're smart. And not to mention, you look hot in black."

"Yixing," He hisses, smacking his friend on the arm. "God, _ew_. You're gross. Stop checking me out."

"Hey, Junmyeon's words, not mine," Yixing throws his hands up in the air. "I had to endure lengthy moony-eyed musings about you in your agent uniform for days, man. _Days_."

Kyungsoo turns a brilliant shade of pink. 

His best friend laughs and pulls him again into a hug. "Oh, Qingzhu," He coos, and Kyungsoo sighs at the use of his Chinese name. When Yixing consciously switches languages, it means he's highly amused. "You've got it _so_ bad."

"Yes, well," He grumbles, patting Yixing's arm condescendingly, "It's kind of hard not to. The guy's perfect."

"Perfect for you," Yixing hums, and earns another jab on the ribs. "Hey! Stop that!"

Kyungsoo chuckles and goes back to watching the movie.

  


****

—————

  


"Hyung, stop making heart eyes at his direction and go say hi."

Kyungsoo visibly jumps at Jongin's voice, dropping his sandwich wrap in the process. "Oh my god, Jongin," He gasps, clutching his chest to calm his erratically-beating heart. "I'm too young to die of a heart attack. _Stop doing that._ "

"I've been standing here for a good two minutes, but you were too preoccupied to notice," The younger agent shrugs, taking a seat in front of him. He unpacks his own takeout lunch—teriyaki chicken and fried rice with some green juice that Kyungsoo would rather not ask about. "And by preoccupied, I meant staring at Junmyeon hyung while sighing dreamily."

"Wh—I—he—I do not _sigh_ ," Kyungsoo frowns.

"Of course you react to that part, among other things," Jongin snorts. "To be fair, he does look great today."

"He does, doesn't he?" Kyungsoo muses, smiling to himself as he turns his attention to the doctor eating cafeteria food for lunch a few tables away. Junmyeon is wearing a powder blue polo today, neatly tucked into black slacks. His sleeves are rolled up in neat folds at the elbow, his forearms strong and veiny. He wasn't wearing his glasses today, either, and his brown hair is pushed back, exposing his forehead. He looks divine, and Kyungsoo can't help but sigh quietly as he stares at the doctor—

—that is, until Jongin's laughter breaks his stupor and he quickly catches himself. "Um, I—"

"You've got it so bad," The younger chuckles, spearing a piece of chicken with a fork. "Hyung, no matter how you try to hide it, we all know you like Junmyeon hyung. It's okay."

Kyungsoo groans and buries his face in his hands, ears turning red. "It's embarrassing."

"Nah. We all find it cute, really," Jongin hums around a mouthful of his lunch. "Who knew you could turn such a lovely shade of pink at the mere sight of Junmyeon in corporate attire?"

"Jongin, please," Kyungsoo wails. "He's right there."

"Yeah, eating alone. And here you are, eating with _me_ ," Jongin says. "Go over there and have a nice cafeteria lunch date."

"Jongin, he doesn't—he might not want me to eat with him?" He trails off, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"No, hyung, he'd love that. He likes you, remember?" Jongin assures him. "Joy tells me he wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Yeah, but—" Kyungsoo sighs and sneaks a glance at the doctor. Junmyeon is finishing his lunch of what looks like some excuse for a lasagna, patting his mouth with a tissue. "Oh, he's done."

"You took too long to make your move," Jongin huffs. "If he leaves this cafeteria without you talking to him, I swear, hyung, I'm disowning you."

"But what do I say?" Kyungsoo complains. "I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Hey, had a nice lunch? By the way, your hair looks sexy pushed back.'"

"Uh, yes you can?" Jongin raises a brow. "It's easy. Watch."

To Kyungsoo's horror, the younger agent cups his hands around his mouth. "Hey, Junmyeon hyung!" He calls.

Junmyeon looks up, squinting. When he finally spots the two agents, he brightens and waves. "Hi, Kyungsoo! Hi, Jongin!" He says.

"Kyungsoo hyung thinks your hair looks sexy pushed back," Jongin says, grinning.

Kyungsoo groans and buries his face in his arms as Junmyeon bursts into laughter.

"Is that a Mean Girls reference?" He asks teasingly, but the color slowly creeping into his cheeks say otherwise. "Well, if Kyungsoo ever comes out of hiding, tell him I say thank you."

"Will do," Jongin gives a funny little salute as Junmyeon makes his way out of the cafeteria. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kyungsoo aims a kick at his shin.

  


****

—————

  


"Jongin really told him that?" Yixing gapes at him unattractively, hands frozen in the process of setting up tonight's movie.

"Yeah. I was mortified," Kyungsoo bemoans, burying his face in Yixing's soft pillow. "He called out the Mean Girls reference, laughed and left. Jongin said he was blushing, but I couldn't be too sure."

"Come to think of it, Junmyeon did look a little too happy last Thursday," Yixing muses thoughtfully, finally starting their High School Musical marathon. "And to think we had to dress the burns of the agents from that arson case all day. I'm pretty sure if we weren't mandated to be serious when addressing injuries, he'd be _singing_."

"Yes, well, I'm glad my compliment helped him survive the horrible sight of burnt flesh," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "But did he...I don't know, _say_ anything?"

"Nope. He did style up his hair again yesterday, though." Yixing chuckles. "I swear, it drooped when Chanyeol dropped by to get a first aid kit because you guys were going to the field."

"So?"

"What do you mean, so? He got himself all dolled up for you, but you weren't there," The Chinese man says. "He looked like a kicked, carrot-deprived bunny all day because his precious Kyungsoo wasn't there to see his perfectly gelled hair."

As if on cue, a prepubescent Troy and Gabriella starts to sing Start of Something New.

Yixing promptly bursts out laughing. "Oh, this is fantastic," He giggles, clapping his hands. "See? Even Troy and Gabriella agrees. Make a move already! This could be the start of something new! What's there to lose?"

"My dignity," Kyungsoo answers mournfully, staring at the two leads belting it out on stage. How easy it is for them to fall on love.

"You know he's not going to say no to you, right?" Yixing says amusedly. "If anything, he's meticulously planning on how to ask you out."

"...You think?" He whispers hopefully, peeking from his pillow.

"I _know_ , Qingzhu," The latter ruffles his hair fondly. "Think about it, okay? Now let's go watch High School Musical. I've always liked the scenes with Ms. Darbus!"

"Drama queen," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes playfully, but they huddle closer under Yixing's warm quilt anyway as the film progresses. An agent's life is never easy, but at least he has friends like Yixing to help him get by.

  


****

—————

  


Kyungsoo is busy flipping through a case file as he walks along the hallways. He just came from a meeting, and he really has to wrap his head around his new assignment before training starts. Too immersed in the serial kidnapper gang's information, he absently turns left and promptly crashes into a random passerby.

He lets out a sharp yelp as he loses balance over the contact, wobbling dangerously. Two strong arms quickly wind around him, pulling him close and steadying him. The strong smell of vanilla and expensive cologne assaults his senses, and he quickly opens his eyes to see Junmyeon looking down at him concernedly, arms wrapped around his waist quite comfortably.

Oh.

"Are you okay?" Junmyeon asks, frowning. He has his hair down today, Kyungsoo notes as he stares blankly at the doctor. He has his glasses on, too. He still looks fantastic. It's so unfair.

"Uh—" Kyungsoo bot needs a reboot. Or a new set of batteries. Or a Kim Junmyeon. Definitely the last one.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Junmyeon frets over him, stepping back to examine him at arm's length. Kyungsoo suddenly feels cold, and only then did he realize how close they were standing earlier. _Jesus Christ._

"N-no, I'm f-fine," He stutters, clutching his case file to his chest as a defense mechanism of some sort. "Uh, sorry."

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going, either," The doctor beams at him, and Kyungsoo feels warm all over. "So, how are you? I haven't seen you in so long!"

_He's been keeping track of our meetings._ "Oh, uh, good. Uh, same old," Kyungsoo waves his hands dismissively and hopes it doesn't look like he's just flapping it randomly. "I'm, uh, studying a case."

"Oh? Sounds interesting," Junmyeon says. "Who are you chasing this time?"

"Um, some serial kidnappers," He explains. "They've been really elusive. The team we've assigned this gang is having a hard time, so we're doing a special operation."

"Time to bring out the big guns, eh?" Junmyeon grins at him. "I'm sure if anyone in EXO can do it, it's you."

Kyungsoo's face burns at the compliment. "Yes, well, um—" He stutters, fumbling with the file. "C-chanyeol volunteered us, so. Uh."

"Relax, I was just joking. Not to put pressure on you or anything," The doctor chuckles. "So I assume you're off to training now?"

"Yup. I think we're going on the field tomorrow, so I have to get ready," Kyungsoo explains. "It's been a while."

"Don't you plan on getting dinner first?" Junmyeon asks, checking his wristwatch. "It's getting pretty late."

He checks his own watch to see that oh, it _is_ getting late. And he hasn't eaten since noon. Oops. "I, uh, actually forgot about dinner," He replies sheepishly. "The meeting took up most of my time. I am pretty famished though, so I might grab a bite first."

"There's a great sushi place nearby," Junmyeon says slowly. rocking on his heels. Kyungsoo blinks confusedly at the doctor's sudden nervousness, and—oh. Is this a date? Is he asking him out on a _date_?

"I love sushi," Kyungsoo blurts out. _And you._

"Oh? That's great!" Junmyeon visibly brightens. "If you want to, we could—"

"Hyung!"

Both men turn to see Sehun, who slows to a stop before them. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to berate the younger because he is a few moments away from scoring a date with Junmyeon, but the younger pushes a paper into his hands and he temporarily forgets about sushi, eyes widening as he skims the report.

"We found it," Sehun grins breathlessly as he leans against the wall. "We found the gang's headquarters."

"That's fantastic news," Kyungsoo says, scanning the paper. Nondescript building located on the outskirts of Seoul, currently housing two hostages. "When's deployment?"

"Um, now?" Sehun winces. "Sorry, I know you're tired! Higher ups just wanted this wrapped up as soon as possible. Plus the kids have been there for, uh…three days."

" _Three days?_ " Kyungsoo repeats, incredulous. "Then what are we waiting for? I'll meet you in the deployment area. We leave in five minutes. Go tell the others."

"Noted, hyung," Sehun nods and promptly runs off, most probably to tell Chanyeol.

"So I'm guessing no sushi?" Junmyeon jokes, but his eyes are flooded with concern. Kyungsoo tries to apologize, but the doctor holds up a hand. "I'm just kidding. No need to apologize, I understand. Just be careful, alright?"

"I'll do my best," He nods.

"I know you will," Junmyeon smiles at him, and it's everything he needs to motivate himself to do this mission. "Now go! The kids need you."

Kyungsoo nods again and briskly makes his way towards the deployment area, heart filled with warmth. _Well,_ he thinks, _guess the gang would have to suffer for making me miss my date._

  


****

—————

  


Bloody hell.

Kyungsoo grits his teeth as he fires another shot. His mark hits, and he sees a man in black fall on the floor, clutching his shoulder. _This,_ he thinks as he breaks into a run to chase the rest of the gang members, _is what bloody hell looks like._ It's hot and dark, and the air is scented with the smell of blood and gunpowder.

(He knows it's an English expression. He forcefully pushes back the memory of Junmyeon and his flawless accent as he takes a sharp right. _Not now._ )

"Duck!" Chanyeol suddenly shouts, and Kyungsoo barely dodges the handmade grenade that another gang member throws in their direction. Chanyeol tackles him down and covers him as the grenade explodes far away from them, although a few pieces of shrapnel hit them anyway. He bites back a yelp as one hits him directly on the face, and on top of him, Chanyeol grunts as well.

"Let's go," The latter hauls him up once the explosion is done and together, they run. Kyungsoo pointedly ignores his friend's wincing as he aims his gun at the grenade guy, who is running so fast his feet barely touch the ground. _Payback time_ , he vows as he fires.

He isn't the sharpest shooter in EXO for nothing. The man falls on the floor, clutching his thigh and yowling in pain. 

Sehun wolf-whistles as he joins their little running group, wiping grime and blood off his face. "Nice shot," He says as they all turn right to the heart of the gang's base, where the hostages are. "He was moving so fast."

"Not fast enough for our D.O.," Chanyeol chuckles as he kicks a lanky guard away. "Bet you he could shoot So—"

Chanyeol falls to the ground with a wail.

In a flash, Sehun whips back and fires the gunman, who immediately crumples. He has always been the nimblest, and the most dangerous when angered. "Go to hell," The youngest roars as Kyungsoo goes to Chanyeol, kneeling beside the man.

"Where does it hurt?" He asks, trying his best to keep his voice from wavering as Sehun fires shot after shot, sending crony after crony down. "Where did he shoot you?"

"Side. Nothing serious," Chanyeol gasps, clutching his side. Blood trickles from between his fingers. "I'm calling for backup. Go save the hostages."

"But—"

"I'll be fine, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol insists. "Sehun will take care of me. Now go!"

It was all Kyungsoo needed to motivate himself to continue the mission. With a firm nod, he stands up and sprints towards the center of the building, kicking the door open and surprising the lone man inside—the leader of the notorious serial kidnapper gang that they have been tracking for months. He sees two young children bound and gagged in the middle of the room, their limbs decorated with bruises and their faces filled with fear. His blood boils, and he roars as he faces the hostage taker, their leader. His target. 

"Your little gang made me miss my date with my long-time crush, so I'm going to give you two choices," Kyungsoo says, voice eerily calm as he points his gun at the leader's heart. Orders are given to bring him back alive, but this guy's crony shot Chanyeol, so he doesn't quite care. The higher ups can give him hell for it later. "One, you come with me, my teammates free the kids, and we all have a nice day. I'll even throw in medical help for your puny pawns. Two, I shoot you, and I get what I want. You have five seconds to decide."

"What about three," The leader smirks, pointing his own gun at Kyungsoo's head. He freezes, staring at the barrel that is directly in line with his brain. One flick of the leader's finger, and he's dead. "I shoot you."

"You're not in the position to bargain here," He scoffs, even as his hands tremble.

"And you are?" The leader shoots back, clicking the gun into place. He gulps.

_This is it,_ he thinks. _This is how it ends._ His mind promptly blanks out, and in his possible last few moments, all he can think about are the children, and Junm—

"What about choice number four? _I_ do the shooting."

Kyungsoo barely registers the voice as a gunshot rings, and the leader immediately falls to the ground with a loud howl. The gun he was threatening Kyungsoo with falls with him onto the floor, making a loud clatter. _What?_

Streams of EXO agents crash into the room and flood the building. Some went to the corridors, others went upstairs, and three burly men secured the fallen leader. _Wait, what?_

"I got the kids," Jongin announces as he unties the children. A medic in blue rushes to help carry the hostages. "Get Kyungsoo hyung."

_What?_ What is Jongin doing here? Where's his gun? Who shot the leader? Where's Chanyeol? Who's getting him? What is happening?

"Come on," A warm, pleasant, familiar voice—vaguely similar to the one that spoke earlier—says, and he is cloaked in something warm and white. Something that smells like vanilla and cologne.

"Come," Junmyeon repeats, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He gives him a small smile as he leads him out of the room. "I got you."

"Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo asks softly, blinking. "What—why are you here?"

"Backup. Let's get you patched up," Junmyeon says, still herding him towards the exit. Some of the fallen cronies are still there, and so are the pools of blood, but no—

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo gasps, jerking. "Chanyeol, he—he got shot, help him, Junmyeon, Chan—"

"Yixing already has Chanyeol," Junmyeon assures him, hold tightening as they finally, finally make it outside. "I'm here for _you_. You need help too. Let's go back, okay?"

Kyungsoo could only nod mutely as Junmyeon leads him towards one of the ambulances. He recognizes one of the nurses, Wendy, who immediately pushes a warm mug of tea into his shaking hands the moment he sits down. He finds the strength to nod in thanks as he stares at the dark liquid.

"So brave," Junmyeon whispers gently, brushing his sweaty fringe away from his forehead. Kyungsoo tries not to notice the doctor's shaking hand as he leans to the touch. "You did a really good job today, Kyungsoo."

"Wh-who shot the leader?" He asks, voice hoarse. "I—I was so scared. I thought I was g-going to _die._ I didn't want to die, because the kids—the kids have to be saved, and—"

" _I_ shot the leader," Junmyeon says, dousing a cotton ball in antiseptic and gently cleaning the cuts on his face. The agent looks down to see that yes, the doctor did have a gun holster strapped on his hip. It looks so out of place, stark against the calming blue of his scrubs. "And no, I didn't kill him. I just shot him where it hurts."

"The crotch?" Kyungsoo blinks at him, horrified.

"On the knee, silly," The doctor laughs at him, and it's so calming and joyful it makes Kyungsoo's nerves settle a bit. "I'm not _that_ sadistic."

"When did you learn how to shoot a gun?" He asks, biting back a wince as Junmyeon begins to clean the big gash on his cheek.

"London. Part of the training," Junmyeon replies, blowing gently to alleviate the sting. "The Secret Service mandated even us doctors to know how to carry firearms. I can also wield knives, if that's what you're thinking."

"No," Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I wasn't thinking. At all. My brain has short-circuited."

"No, you're just in shock," Junmyeon corrects, just as Wendy comes back with a thick white blanket. The doctor himself unfolds it and wraps it around Kyungsoo's shoulders, his smile unwavering. "Show me your hands, please."

Kyungsoo opens them slowly, wincing at the many gashes and bruises they bear. Junmyeon starts to hum softly as he cleans them, applying antiseptic and wrapping them in a thin gauze. His voice is beautiful.

"And now for your pretty face," He singsongs as he rummages around his pockets for something. Kyungsoo's brows furrow as Junmyeon produces a Pororo bandaid, looking at the doctor questioningly.

"I have a whole tin of these, because my nephew likes him a lot," The doctor explains, peeling off the plaster and placing it gently on Kyungsoo's cheek. "Sehun told me you liked him too, so I brought a couple with me."

"I'm not a child," He tries to frown, but it comes off as a childish pout anyway.

"Of course you aren't," Junmyeon laughs, ruffling his hair. "You're Do Kyungsoo, the bravest agent in EXO."

"Oh, shut up," Kyungsoo says, but there's no real bite in his tone. "You're not going to attend to other patients?"

"Nope. I have interns for that. You're my only assignment," Junmyeon replies, hopping onto the ambulance to sit beside him. "I'm all yours."

"Don't say stuff like that, oh my God," Kyungsoo laughs, even as warmth flood his cheeks. "So cheesy."

"Only for you," The latter does an exaggerated wink, which makes the agent laugh harder.

"Okay, stop, stop. Tell me more about London instead," Kyungsoo says, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Have you met the Queen?"

"Once or twice, yeah," Junmyeon grins, and they spend the rest of the night sitting on the back of the ambulance, trading stories and sipping tea as they watch the rest of EXO and the police wrap up the crime scene. The once-dark alley is lit up by red and blue, the acrid smell of blood is strong in the air, but being beside Junmyeon makes Kyungsoo feel safe and calm.

A crime scene isn't the best place for a date, but Kyungsoo wouldn't have it any other way.

  


****

—————

  


"So you're telling me," Chanyeol says slowly, "that your first date was at the back of an ambulance in the middle of a crime scene?"

"Sort of, yeah," Kyungsoo hums, leafing through a worn paperback that he pilfered from Yixing's office. It's in French, but he pretends to understand anyway. "It was pretty sweet."

"And slightly fucked up," Chanyeol points out, shifting a bit. "Considering I got shot in the same place where your love blossomed."

"That's one way to put it," He snorts as he reaches over to adjust Chanyeol's blanket for him. He dropped by the infirmary after training to visit Chanyeol and Yixing (and maybe Junmyeon, too). Unfortunately, all of the doctors are busy, so Kyungsoo is stuck with his teammate.

"So are you guys together or what?" The latter asks. "Can I expect wedding invitations soon?"

"I'd punch you, but you're an invalid right now," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "We're not even dating, Chanyeol."

"But why?" Chanyeol whines, as if he's the one single and lonely. "He obviously likes you."

"We've only heard rumors about him liking me," Kyungsoo says flatly. "We can't be sure."

"He shot a guy in the knee for you," Chanyeol gesticulates wildly, and immediately winces when he stretches a bit too far, clutching at his bandaged side. "Oh, look at what you've done. Now both my heart _and_ side hurts."

"You're just overdramatic, Chanyeol," He sighs.

"And you're just dumb," The latter counters. "Soo, he went with the back-up team for you. He could've stayed in the ambulance like Yixing, but he volunteered. Even if he's from Secret Service, the higher-ups didn't assign him for our team medic in this dangerous mission. He risked his neck for you. If that's not love, then I don't know what that is."

"Savior complex?" Kyungsoo tries, but he knows he's defeated. It's pretty obvious the doctor likes him. Kyungsoo often catches him staring at him whenever their lunch breaks coincide, and he seems a little too happy whenever Kyungsoo drops by the infirmary. Not to mention he (almost) asked him out for dinner... And yeah, he _did_ shoot a guy for him. Sehun shot the cronies down for Chanyeol, but he gets paid for it.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a series of knocks. The door opens, and a figure in white steps in.

Oh. It's Junmyeon, decked in another polo, lilac this time, and dark jeans. His hair is pushed back again, but probably more out of necessity than aesthetic. Like on the night of the mission, he's preoccupied with his clipboard, incessantly jotting down notes as he tries to balance both the black folder and a small tray filled with medicine.

"Chanyeol, it's time for—Kyungsoo! Hey!" The doctor looks up and spots him, his face breaking out into a smile. "How are you? How's the gash?"

"Fine. It's still healing, though," He smiles back, tapping the plaster on his cheek. It's bright green with teddy bears on them; Sehun has an extensive Band-aid collection. "But my hands are alright now."

"That's good to hear," Junmyeon nods, taking one of his hands and inspecting it closely. His hand is warm and soft, almost the same size as Kyungsoo's. Perfect for hand-holding. "Just keep washing them with soap, and m—"

Chanyeol clears his throat, and the two jump, startled. "Not to interrupt this extremely adorable moment," He says, " But I was under the impression that _I'm_ the one you're visiting?"

"Of course," Junmyeon flushes, dropping Kyungsoo's hand and turning his attention to his clipboard. "Um. I was going to say that it's time for your antibiotics. I'll be administering them, because all my nurses are booked."

"Sure," The tall agent agrees easily, sticking out his left hand. A hep lock is already in place, pumping dextrose into his bloodstream. "Will this make me sleepy?"

"A bit," Junmyeon says, plucking a syringe filled with translucent liquid from his tray. "But you need a lot of it anyway, so I'm not changing it."

"You should give it to Kyungsoo, too," Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at his friend. "He doesn't sleep."

"I'm not a vampire, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I do sleep. Just...not much."

"Is it the shock? Did it turn to PTSD?" Junmyeon turns to him, frowning. "It doesn't seem like it is, but I can't tell from mere observation."

"No, I just really don't have time to sleep much," Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I signed up for a busy life."

"All the more you need the rest," Junmyeon's frown deepens. "You need to build up your immunity, what with you constantly exposed to pa—"

Chanyeol clears his throat again. "Antibiotics time?" He prompts innocently.

"Ah, right, of course," The doctor inserts the needle into one of the tubes and slowly pushes the plunger, still frowning. "Sorry, Chanyeol."

"No biggie. I know Kyungsoo can be _very_ distracting," Chanyeol grins, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "A lot of people have a lot of feelings for our agent uniform."

"Yes, well," Junmyeon dismisses him, but his cheeks burn again. "The side effects will kick in about an hour from now, so I'll have a nurse bring up dinner as soon as possible."

"Alright," The taller man nods, then turns his head to Kyungsoo while the doctor fusses with the antibiotics. "And you? What are your plans for _your_ dinner?"

"Grab a wrap or something?" Kyungsoo shrugs, back to flipping through the French paperback. "I still have to look through Sehun's final report on this case by tonight. I'll eat after."

"But it's already late," Chanyeol frowns at him. "And have you seen Sehun's report? It's fifteen pages long. Go eat, Soo."

"Yeah, but it's due in two days—"

"You will not skip dinner for a report," Junmyeon interrupts, glaring at him. Kyungsoo is torn between cowering and cooing at him. "Or I'll hook you up with an IV drip."

"Or," Chanyeol pipes up, a slow grin spreading on his face, and oh no, this can't be good. "You can take just him out to dinner."

Kyungsoo drops his paperback. Junmyeon freezes in the middle of sorting through Chanyeol's pills. The entire room falls silent.

"Actually," Junmyeon finally says, "I do owe you sushi, right?"

"You do?" Kyungsoo and Chanyeol chorus—the former bemused, the latter brimming with excitement.

"Yeah. On the day of the mission," The doctor explains. "I was going to take you out, but Sehun came with the information on the gang's headquarters, and you had to rush to save the kids."

Oh, that. The almost date that he skipped on for the damn mission. "Ah, right," Kyungsoo says. "Well, Sehun has always had, uh, impeccable timing."

"Is the offer still open?" Chanyeol nudges Junmyeon, grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh? Um, yeah, why not?" Junmyeon replies hesitantly. "I just need to drop by a few more patients, and I'm free after that. But, uh, Kyungsoo's busy, so—"

"I'm not," Kyungsoo quickly interrupts. "Busy, that is. Sushi sounds great."

Junmyeon's eyes light up, the most beautiful of smiles spreading across his face, and god, he's so in love.

"Then it's settled!" Chanyeol claps his hands happily. "You guys enjoy your sushi date, while I enjoy my hearty dinner of dextrose and antibiotics."

"So dramatic," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, hopping up from his seat. "I'll just give these papers to Jongin so he can start on his report."

"And I have to finish my rounds," Junmyeon adds, picking up his clipboard and tray.

"And I'll be all alone, because my boyfriend is in Japan," Chanyeol mourns, pouting. He looks like a kicked puppy. Kyungsoo scoffs at him as he exits the room, Junmyeon following close behind and closing the door behind them.

"So, um, my rounds will take around half an hour, because I'm taking over Yixing's," The doctor says apologetically, one hand resting on the door knob. "Is that okay? We can, um, not go or anything—"

"It's fine," Kyungsoo says. "I still have to find Jongin anyway. I'll meet you in front of the infirmary?"

"Sure," Junmyeon beams at him, his hand moving to gently take his free one. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure," He echoes, squeezing their clasped hands together. He was right—it _is_ perfect for hand holding. He couldn't stop his goofy smile even if he tried.

Junmyeon's smile widens as he slowly lets go of his hand, almost as if he didn't want to. With a small wave, he makes his way towards his next patient, an obvious skip in his step.

Kyungsoo doesn't stop smiling even as he leaves the infirmary, even as Jongin calls him out on it when he got the papers, even when he took a quick shower and changed into a fresh shirt. He can drop his stoic, serious agent façade for now. He doubts he's going to need it during a dinner date, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy sudi day, y'all. Have some unapologetic, unbeta'd fluff. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ♥
> 
> Title is from Bad Blood by Taylor Swift, HSM feels from Suho and D.O.'s twirl during Christmas Day in TEL Dallas. HAH.


End file.
